


One on One

by firegrilled



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Humor, TA!Armin, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: Taking anatomy with Armin as his lab TA was supposed to be a walk in the park according to Jean. Armin was one of his best friends, knew the subject very well, and was very easy on the eyes. Not that Jean ever admitted that last one to his face.When his last test threatens to derail his grade, he seeks out Armin for some extra help but his TA has a different more hands on approach to helping Jean pass the class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the Writing Prompt: “I just wanna get extra help from you bc you’re so smart and the TA and ARE YOU GRABBING MY ASS?!” (Jearmin soon to be NSFW College AU edition)
> 
> As requested by: Daismonius

“The final for your lab will be in two weeks. All material from the semester will be fair game so I cannot stress how important it is for everyone to study. This can make or break your grade so if you need any extra assistance either come to the pre-labs or my office hours. You can find them on the syllabus,” the young blond TA announced to his class.

Jean groaned internally as his forehead hit the desk. Being a third year in a freshman level class was humiliating enough, but to be so close to failing was extra salt in the still fresh wound. And having to prepare for such a difficult anatomy test when other projects were due did not make him feel any more at ease.

“Come on, Jean,” Connie pat him on his back. “When you fail you can retake Anatomy again with me!”

A quick turn of his head had Jean glaring daggers at his supposed best friend. “I don’t want to retake this class, especially with Dr. Zoe as the only professor for it.”

“Hanji isn’t that bad,” their TA cut in as the other students gathered their belongings to leave. “Sure Hanji is eccentric but their work is brilliant!”

“Easy for you to say, Armin,” Jean rolled his eyes. “You’re her prized assistant.”

“Their prized assistant,” Armin corrected as he shuffled through a stack of papers in his hand.

“Their, sorry,” Jean sat back up. “But please be gentle with the test. Or do me a favor when I fail it.”

Armin paused his search to offer a sympathetic look for his friend. “No can do, but I believe in you. You’re really smart, Jean. Especially when you apply yourself.”

“I’m gonna have to apply myself to the human body and that’s inside it to get passed this test.”

Armin chuckled as he finally found a paper, and handed it to Jean. “If you can repeat your performance from last week you might have a chance.”

Jean beamed widely when he saw the 88% written on his paper accompanied by a smiley face. Connie peeked at it and jabbed his friend in the ribs. “Oh no, you might leave me alone here next semester if you keep that up.”

“Thank God,” Jean clasped his hands together. Another punch to the ribs had him cracking a smirk. “I just gotta study and I can do it.”

“Go to the pre-labs and practice every night and I believe in you,” Armin lightly gripped Jean’s shoulder. “Anyways I gotta clean up. I’ll catch you both with Eren later. Tonight is looking to be a late night and I’m gonna need some fuel o get passed it.”

“Beer, wine, or liquor?” Jean asked.

“Wine. Box not a bottle,” Armin pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about it.

“Done. See you then,” Jean smiled, unable to hide some satisfaction that his TA was also suffering. Misery loved company after all.

As Armin walked back to his desk with his head hung low, Jean let his eyes drop to his friend’s ass. While he watched it bounce away, he toned out the world around him. Considering he was next to Connie that’d prove to be a fatal mistake, but it was the best part of class for the boy with the two-toned hair.

“… and I was like Sasha you’re eating your napkin!” Connie cackled as he reached around Jean’s shoulder and pulled him in. When he noticed Jean’s attention was preoccupied with a certain someone’s posterior, Connie exhaled a deep breath. “Just ask him out already, amigo.”

“Yeah, no,” Jean snorted. He turned his attention to his belongings and started putting them in his backpack. “Besides the fact I don’t even know his orientation. Armin is my TA, sole friend in engineering, and the only one in our little group that can actually talk abut something besides video games or food.”

Connie raised a finger, but stopped before he started talking. “Yeah that covers Eren, Sasha, and I. Oh wait, Reiner and Marco!”

“Or sex or pastries.”

“Point stands then. Still, that’s your fault for wanting him as your TA when we signed up for class.”

Jean scoffed as he zipped up his backpack, slinging it carelessly over his shoulder. He motioned towards the exit and Connie followed his league. “We both know how hard it is to find a TA who can actually teach. Armin can teach and is very easy on the eyes. That’s a win-win.”

“And our friends,” Connie reminded his infatuated buddy.

“Yes but those eyes, and his hair when he has it pulled back in a ponytail. And he’s such a stimulating person to speak with about anything,” Jean gave an OK symbol with his thumb and index finger.

“I’m sure you want him to stimulate you alright,” Connie snickered, immediately receiving an elbow in his side. As both boys exited the lab, neither noticed their friend and teacher watching them leave, nor did they notice the devilish gleam in his eyes.

Evening could not come fast enough for Jean. He really wanted to know what thoughts went through his mind when he scheduled classes the same night as his anatomy lab because it surely wasn’t coherent thoughts. The walk from the engineering college building to the local drink mart proved cathartic. The nippy autumn air helped clear his crowded mind and cool him down.

Finding boxed wine was a simple matter. The issue Jean struggled with was whether or not tot by himself one since today he felt like he deserved it. For the sake of his wallet and waking up without a hang over the next day, Jean bought just the one box and continued the short trip to Connie’s apartment. While Jean lived on campus with Marco, as did Eren and Armin, Connie and his comically giant friends opted for the freedom off campus housing provided.

The journey to the Karanese apartment complex remained uneventful and gave Jean the time to decompress. As soon as he arrived, Jean plastered his usual smirk and left all his stress at the door. Inside he found Connie, Eren, and Armin already playing on Reiner’s Xbox. On the couch pretending that no one could see them caressing each other were Bertl and Reiner. Jean arrived just in time to see Marco exiting the kitchen with a bottle of beer. His roommate quickly took notice of him.

“Jean, you made it!” Marco called out, almost throwing his beer out of his hands. Well, Marco was tipsy at least.

“Hey, dude,” Jean raised the box of wine at his friend.

Perking up at Jean’s voice, Armin swiftly turned around. His eyes took sight of the wine and he apparated himself across the room to take hold of the box.

“God bless,” Armin nuzzled the wine, causing Jean to giggle. “Is this for me a=or are we sharing?”

“Sharing,” Jean replied without hesitation. Armin nodded understandingly.

Both boys left the room and went to the kitchen. Taking the initiative to open the box, Armin started a process that had become routine. Jean scavenged the cabinets for any clean glasses. Settling for a large yellow gawdy plastic cup and a shotglass, he passed the bigger cup to his friend.

“You probably need this more than me,” Jean smiled.

Armin swiped it without argument and began filling the cup. Jean’s smile grew into a full blown grin when he saw Armin’s had no intention of stopping the wine flow anytime soon. “Hanji had me creating graphs and looking over their newest proposal all day after lab. I need this.”

“Me too,” Jean concurred with a raised shotglass.

“That ain’t gonna help you with much. You can drink out of mine,” Armin offered as he topped off the cup. 

A light blush dusted Jean’s cheeks. “Th-thanks.”

“No problem. How was differential equations with Professor Smith?”

“Existential and terrifying. One of the idiots interrupted him to correct him when the problem was already right. I don’t think we’re gonna see that student next week. Still, I don’t know why I took a late night math class.”

“Cause you’re a masochist,” Armin shrugged, taking a big gulp of the drink.

“So are you,” Jean shook his head. Armin cracked a sly smile at the insinuation. “Being Hanji’s assistant has to be like hitting your head against a wall.”

“Only when Moblit isn’t around. When he’s back next week from whatever cold he caught, I’m set for the semester,” Armin stared at the ceiling, imagining how happy he was going to be. “I’ll have free time again.”

“And I’ll have so many fucking projects and tests to study for,” Jean complained further.

“Remember, mine is the most important.”

“You still owe me for this drink and the last few weeks. Give me a passing grade and I’ll call it even.” Jean jested, only half serious. The frown that appeared on Armin’s face sent chills down Jean’s spine.

“Are you suggesting I break code of conduct to help you? Jean, I’m disappointed in you. I know you’re more than capable of passing if you set your mind to it,” Armin handed the cup of sweet release to Jean, crossing his arms after he took it.

Rather than reply immediately, Jean took his turn to gulp down generous amounts of wine. The sweetness burned down his throat and filled his tummy with an empty warmth.

“We both know this past week I got lucky. And I was only joking, don’t worry. i’d never ask you to do that for me,” Jean waved his hands defensively in front of him.

“Even so, just study and g to the pre-labs to get a head start on some of the things you’ll see under the microscopes. Or visit me during office hours. No one ever does for some reason.”

Jean laughed at the thought of it all. “Armin, we both know my classes overlap with all the pre-labs and your office hours. The labs are geared around freshmen schedules, not lazy third years who procrastinated anatomy and physiology.”

Now Armin offered him a tiny smile. “That’s true, but I can help I suppose.”

Jean quirked an eyebrow at the statement. He took another gulp before responding, “Go on.”

“If you have trouble studying we can set up times to go over material. And if you need to see the slides or have the desire to, I can open up the lab and set it up for you. Hanji gave me a set of keys for late night research.”

Jean’s eyes widened. “That’d be awesome! Can you actually do that?”

Armin’s smile grew at the pleasant reply. “Of course. Anything to help a student in need that wants to actually learn. Hell, we can start now.”

Jean choked on some wine at the thought of it. “Please, no studying tonight. I’m fried.”

Shaking his head at the thought, Armin grabbed the cup from Jean to continue drinking. “It’s never too late to start. And I’ll do easy stuff. Just some basics that you should know.”

“Basics for you is advanced for me,” Jean gave his best annoyed look.

Not having any of Jean’s complaining, Armin returned Jean’s look with an equally annoyed frown. “No more wine for you until you can get three questions right.”

“Fine,” Jean curtly replied.

“Perfect,” Armin’s face returned to its happy state. “Where is the red bone marrow in long bones?”

“Easy, the ends. We literally learned that today,” Jean had the cockiest grin he could manage on his face. He failed to notice Armin’s smile change nature as well.

“Good, so you were paying attention today. Let’s talk about nerves. I hope you don’t get too… nervous.”

Jean wanted to scoff at the terrible pun, but his stomach immediately fell when Armin suddenly entered his personal space. Fear entered Jean’s eyes as piercing blue ones stood only a few inches away.

A hand caressed the top of his head before falling to behind his ear. The color drained from Jean’s face as Armin obviously took joy in his pain.

“N-not at all,” Jean muttered weakly. His attempt at bravado fell flat.

“Really? The vagus nerve, which sits roughly around here,” Armin pressed a spot on the back of Jean’s neck for emphasis before continuing. “Is which of the cranial nerves?”

“Uhhhh,” Jean’s brain could barely process anything. “The sixth?”

Armin shook his head and lightly swatted Jean’s head before pulling back. “The tenth cranial nerve. Come on, Jean. I didn’t even ask you what it does. That’s easy.”

“I-I-I really need help,” Jean stammered.

“I can tell so you better schedule some time with me. Last question, and I hope you can redeem yourself,” Armin said, feigning disappointment. As quick as he pulled away, Armin appeared in Jean’s personal space once more. “We’re gonna do a muscle origin and insertion.”

“Oh fuck,” Jean cursed as his sense somewhat returned to him. He really wanted his wine now.

“Not yet,” Armin quipped, Jean missing it entirely. “What is the origin and insertion point of this muscle?”

Jean felt goosebumps crawl along his skin as Armin reached around to him back and traced his hand down his spine. His face slowly heated up as Armin’s hand drifted further and further down until it rested in his back pocket. He squeaked when Armin groped his ass. 

Armin Arlert, his friend and TA, coped a feel.

“Th-the gluteus maximus?” Jean coughed out. Armin only nodded, his hand not moving. His other hand brought the cup of wine to his lips and he sipped the sweet substance.

“Uhhhhhh…”

Static only played like white noise in Jean’s brain as he couldn’t process that question in a situation like this. After several seconds of no response, Armin put on his best pout. Jean couldn’t even guess if it was a fake or genuine pout either.

“It originates out here just past the iliac crest,” Armin traced a finger around Jean’s ass, not even attempting to point out the right spot. Jean wouldn’t remember either way. “And it inserts… well not down here.”

Jean jumped once Armin’s finger gingerly touched his tailbone right above where his butt cheeks came together.

“Nope. Not there,” Jean’s voice cracked.

“Well you obviously do need help,” Armin pulled back and offered Jean the wine. He instantly began gulping the precious red nectar. He needed time to understand what just transpired, but Armin only left only a few mouthfuls before he was forced to refill the cup. “I expect you to send me some times tomorrow that you’re available for tutoring because you do need it.”

“Yes, sir,” Jean stiffened.

“No need to be so formal,” Armin chuckled as he closed the wine flow. “To answer your question from earlier, I do like boys. A lot. And I know you’ve been staring at me during class. You’re not so subtle.”

Jean’s face turned crimson at the accusations. “I- uh… I’m sorry?”

“No need to apologize. Just wished you noticed sooner,” Armin giggled as he pulled the cup of wine out of Jean’s hand. “I really mean it though, about the tutoring. I wanna help you. And if you want a more… private tutoring session, that can be arranged. Be sure to come prepared though.”

Armin whispered that last part into Jean’s ear before leaving the kitchen with the cup of wine. Jean remained behind, unable to bring himself to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be up soon and can be found faster on my [tumblr](http://firegrilled.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading the set up part, be ready for science lab smut next chapter. I'm putting my anatomy lab experiences to good use as everyone can tell.
> 
> All comments, kudos, likes, reblogs, or what have you are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism!


End file.
